


Come on, Skinny Love

by megnificant



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megnificant/pseuds/megnificant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People always ask Eduardo, "when did everything start falling apart?", and Eduardo has always interpreted the question as "when did you realize Mark getting more distant, until he was barely there, just a ghost of his past?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come on, Skinny Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song, "Skinny Love"

Sometimes Eduardo felt like he was the only one trying in the relationship, or friendship, or whatever they were. He remembered the times when he and Mark had an unbreakable bond. He'd take care of Mark, make sure he was fed, was clean, and was studying his other subjects unrelated to programming. He knew that he loved Mark, but sometimes it was so hard to see if Mark returned the feelings. Sometimes he felt that the unbreakable bond they had was thin and fragile. It was tough, but at the same time, it was skinny.

 

People always ask Eduardo, "when did everything start falling apart?", and Eduardo has always interpreted the question as "when did you realize Mark getting more distant, until he was barely there, just a ghost of his past?" Eduardo doesn't usually know how to answer the question. He just says, "I don't know." He feels betrayed, shameful, even. He knew he should've picked up signs when they were drifting apart, but he can't seem to remember. It was as though someone had poured salt on the bond, causing it to dissolve and wither away.

 

The morning at the start of the depositions, Eduardo had laid in bed, staying in that state where he wasn't quite awake, but not asleep either. He searched slowly for signs, and all he could come up was that they had started fighting more after Facebook went live. He had let the thing he and Mark created to ruin them, to cut all the bonds they had, and let them all fall, like feathers, as though they were nothing. He had forgotten to feed this skinny love they had. He had forgotten to take care of it, and now he was paying for his dues. He padded to the bathroom softly and glimpsed a look of himself in the mirror. He had washed his face until the skin was raw and slightly bleeding, as though washing his face would mean washing away the crushed veneer. He looked like hell.

 

"You better lawyer up, asshole, because I'm not coming back for 30%, I'm coming back for everything."

 

Eduardo liked numbers, they were safe, and eventually, they lead to only 1 conclusion, and 1 answer. Words, words are hard. Words fail to express what Eduardo feels most of the time. If he could, he'd make algorithms everyday to express his feelings, his thoughts. Eduardo never had thought that when he said "everything," he meant it. He was sick of hurting, sick of wondering if Mark still loved him. Sometimes, he felt that Mark had the upper hand in the relationship, because every single word Mark said, would be able to steer Eduardo, and Eduardo knew this. So when he said that he was coming back for everything, he meant it. He was going to come back holding the tickets, while Mark would be the one holding the fines, as Eduardo comes to take back everything, their love, their friendship, Facebook.

 

Eduardo never liked Sean Parker. He was an paranoid, pretentious douchebag, who influenced Mark. He had wondered if Mark had been a little patient, a little more balanced, would he still have Mark to this day? Sometimes he felt like his love was wasted on Mark, and wondered, "does Mark feel the same, does he think he wasted everything on me?" and he'd lay back in bed and curl up and try to pretend nothing happened in the last two years.

 

"I was your only friend. You had one, friend."

 

He wonders now, maybe Mark will find another, and maybe Eduardo, he too, would find another.


End file.
